


In Their Hands

by 1KazukiMatsuoka1998



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Injury, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KazukiMatsuoka1998/pseuds/1KazukiMatsuoka1998
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir go on a patrol, and unexpectedly found Hawkmoth in an alley, unconscious and injured, unsure on what to do next they make a decision......





	1. Chapter 1

_CLAAAAANG_

Ladybug and Chag Noir heard this high sound that seemed to have come from a steel roof, it startled them because it was so unexpected and loud, especially in the middle of the night. The sound would have woken up half of Paris. 

"That was an awful sound, maybe we should check out what that might be......" Ladybug suggested, she breathed as she recovered from the shock. 

Chat groaned, "Well, I think we should. I don't like the idea of staying here when someone might be hurt, I'd feel guilty" 

"Alright, let's go" 

They leaped off to go and search for that sound, Chat Noir, as the hero that is more sensetive to sound, lead the way. It was so loud that it would seem to have given them a jump that they would forget where it would have come from but as a cat, he figured out where it may have come from. 

"I think it's here. In the back alley" he said. 

They landed into a deep back alley in which appeared to be abandoned, lots of eerie doors and old bricks for pavement, it kind of spooked Ladybug out a bit but considering that someone may have been injured here was concerning especially if they fell on this sort of bricky ground. And it was cold, if they were left here they'd freeze to death. 

"Hello?" She called out. 

It was kind of dark at this time of the night so they thought to walk down the alley just in case. Chat Noir spotted a rat along the side which scattered away, cobwebs stuck next to pipes, old trash cans just sat there with long decaying rubbish, he was almost convinced that they were nearby slums of some sort. 

They were too busy looking around their surroundings to notice what was on the ground.   
Ladybug bumped into someone and jumped back, "Aaah!" 

Then when they looked down to see what she bumped into they jumped back again. 

"Oh!" 

It was Hawkmoth. Laying there unconscious, open and completely defenseless. 

"Oh my god!" Chat gasped. "Its-" 

Ladybug covered his mouth before he could finish. 

"Don't Chat, if someone heard you....." 

"I doubt that anyone is here Ladybug" Chat mumbled. 

Releasing her hand, they took a moment to take in Hawkmoths figure. The last time they saw him was on heroes day, standing proud and confident as a villian, now here he is.......laying on the ground in a place like this .....

"I can't believe it. That huge sound was him?" She registered. 

"What an odd way to end his villiany......" Chat was surprised at the situation. "Well m'lady, shall we take his miraculous?" 

"No Chat" she opposed, "I don't know......." She further observed him, including his face, "If he fell then.......he may have concussion!" 

"That's true" Chat realised. 

"I don't know, is he even okay? I mean, he is a person....." 

Before she could continue, Hawkmoth made a sound. 

And to their surprise, he stared waking up. 

The two heroes stood still. 

The villian blinked weakly, before his face twisted in pain. 

"Aaah!" 

That surprised them. 

"Hawkmoth, are you okay?" Ladybug asked as he stepped forward towards him. 

Hawkmoth looked up to see Ladybug and his body jolted straight up, it was a fight or flight situation, and he chose flight. 

He hauled himself up in one swift motion and then howled in pain before he fell down again, colliding with the ground with a thud, he winced. 

"Hawkmoth!" She gasped, "Are you hurt?" 

The villain was confused, there were two things on his mind, one was to get the hell out of there, and two was to make sense of the pain which was blurring his vision. 

Chat went to his side, "I think it's his leg" 

Hawkmoth gasped out a breath, "Aaah!"

"Is it your leg?" Chat asked. 

"Get away from me-!" Hawkmoth shouted as he hauled himself up again for a second try but it did not use, the pain persisted and he ended up on the ground again. 

"Hawkmoth, easy, don't move, you're going to hurt yourself" Ladybug said as she crouched down to meet his eyes. 

Hawkmoth panted to catch his breath. 

God it was painful. 

"Now. Is it your leg?" 

Hawkmoth looked up at her and tried to listen at the best he could and managed an answer "Don't know" 

Chat poked his left leg and Hawkmoth screamed.

"It's his leg" Chat confirmed, "Sorry about that" 

They got up again and examined the man to take in the situation. 

"Okay. So we have an injured villain with a broken leg that's in pain" she said clearly. 

"Yeah" Chat said, it was kind of too good to be true, "So ........what do we do now?" 

"I think......we got to find someplace private first to see what we have on our hands" 

"Well that's easy, there's plenty of abandoned lots here" 

"But we need someplace warm, especially for an injured person" 

"I'll look for one. Give me a minute" 

"Sure thing. I'll see what I can do in transporting him" 

Chat went ahead to examine the doors, opening them up and taking a look inside each of them. 

Meanwhile Hawkmoth took his time on the ground to catch his breath and take in his surroundings. 

He was cold, very cold, and the pain wasn't making it any better. For a moment under Ladybugs hands, it seemed to be over. It was definitely over. He was weak, utterly exposed and broken, and this time he was definitely losing to those teenagers, soon he would possibly have a bad leg, and Emilie would never be saved. He will be alone, forever without the other half of his heart. And nothing to say for it when he faces Adrien in prison. 

It was the stupid pain causing him to cry. 

"Hawkmoth?" Ladybug said worriedly. 

He looked at her, knowing that this would be the last time he would ever be seeing her outside during his moments of freedom as Hawkmoth. Looking into her eyes, he told himself to remember this moment, because this would be held in his heart forever. His failure, his loss, his last moment. Tears rolled down the man's cheeks pitifully hoping that she had some inch of kindness in her heart. Something....

Ladybug found herself looking back, straight into that man's eyes and into his soul. It seemed that he was saying something, 'help me, please don't turn me in, please have mercy. I'm sorry Ladybug'. 

She let out a breath and watched Hawkmoth cried pitifully as he gasped out in pain as his leg shot out painfully. "Aaah!"

"I found a place m'lady!" Chat Noir came back and she had to take a few seconds to take her eyes off him. 

"There's a small place with a cosy bed, plenty of blankets, and there's a working fridge and heater. All other doors are blocked off, that's all I can find" 

"That's more than enough, let's go kitty. We have to help him up" 

"Were really going to help him?" 

"He's obviously in pain, it wouldn't be humane to leave him there" 

"Good point. I agree with you, we should talk about this after we get him on the bed" 

"Okay. Let's get him up by the arms on three" 

Ladybug took a hold of one arm and Chat the other, and they hauled him up at three. 

Hawkmoth winced but managed to get himself hopping on one leg and let the heroes take him down to a small lot, the door was manageable but it had a lock on it which Chat easily tore apart to open the door. Ladybug and Chat Noir opened it up and took him inside. 

The single room showed the stairs first, before they walked around and found a bed, cosied up in a corner with a heater turned on next to it, blankets piled on its floor cabinet next to it. Around that corner was the fridge before the next room was closed up blocked with nailed down blocks of wood, in the same room is a table and chair. 

"Come on" Chat said before they approached the bed, and carefully turned around so they could lay him down by his good leg and make him comfortable. 

"I found some wood and bandages that we can use as a makeshift cast" Chat went and collected the items, "It will help keep his leg straightened for now"

"Good idea. I don't think that a hospital will help him in the costume he's in" 

Hawkmoth quietly watched as Chat put one ****block of wood on each side of the leg and wrap the bandage around tightly so the sides would help keep the leg straight. Hawkmoth yelped a couple of times but was manageable otherwise once Ladybug moved the blankets under him and started covering him, propped him up on some pillows, to keep him warm and elevated, and make sure that he was cosy and comfortable. 

"There. That will do" she said, satisfied. 

Hawkmoth put his hands on the bed and moved himself up a bit before he was satisfied with his position. 

"Okay. Are you in serious pain? Maybe we should get something for him" Chat suggested. 

"The chemist won't be open till early"

"I have a full kit at home with some strong pain medication" 

"That would be wonderful. I hope it isn't a bother" 

"Not at all. Especially when someone's life is at stake. Will you be okay by yourself?" 

"I'm sure I will. Is your place far?" 

"No. I should be back in like five minutes" 

"Great. Go ahead, I'll try and give this place a clean" 

"Okay. I'll be off then" 

Chat Noir got up and left the loft, leaving Ladybug and Hawkmoth on their own for now. 

She took a moment to take this in, as Hawkmoth laid on the bed in pain breathing slowly. The man want in the best of spirits but she wanted to make sure that they had firm grounds with each other. 

"Hawkmoth, if it's okay, can we talk?" She asked as she then bent down to meet his eye level. 

The man took another breath before he turned to her and took in her figure. "Why talk?" 

"I just want to make sure that if we are going to be here, that you won't try and grab my miraculous and hightail it out of here" 

He scoffed, "Great idea, why don't I just let you take mine, it'll make everybody happy" 

She frowned at that answer, "But I can't leave you here you know, you're hurt. And without your miraculous there's a chance that you won't heal as fast" 

"Ladybug. If you are only going to let me heal and just let us keep going on our own business, just take my miraculous and let me die here. I'd rather go quickly than suffer the ongoing months of my failures" 

Her face dropped, "That's........why would you say that?" 

"Because you and Chat Noir are just so naive......you think that you can solve everything with forgiveness but there is more to everything than that, I can't go on with you fighting me off every time and expect me to just admit defeat"   
He then looked into her eyes with a scowl, "You don't even know me, not for a second" 

"Of course I don't. And on all grounds were both human, we can talk about this" 

Knowing that he was unable to to move without howling in pain, escape was almost impossible so he didn't know much choice, if they could talk there was a chance that he could find a new way. 

"Talk about what?" 

"What we're going to do, how we are going to treat you back to health" 

"What do you mean, hide me here?" 

"A hospital would be the last thing you and everybody else needs. It would just make the situation harder for both of us"

"In this place?" 

"It's better here or the hospital. Well we could clean it up and make it more homey but we also have to keep it the way it is in order to hide you. I mean, I have things to do in the middle of the day and if you're here alone without me and if someone finds you, you're screwed" 

"Good point" he sighed. 

"Also......that peacock partner of yours. Is there a chance that she could go looking for you?" 

"Her?" He scoffed, "I'd rather she doesn't. I won't even let her anyway, she'd be out of her mind to do that, but then again there is a chance" 

"Does she know you as a civilian?" 

"Well......." 

"She's going to notice your disappearance" 

"That will be troubling.......well, in some ways" 

"What about your family?" 

"You don't have to worry about them" 

"You don't have any?" 

"Yes I do, but no one would miss me if I disappeared" 

"Why?" 

Hawkmoth fell silent. 

"Either way, while you recover we can fall on some kind of.....agreement that we can both agree on" 

"What's to agree? I want your miraculous" 

"At what cost? Why are they so important to you that the fabrication of the universe means nothing to you?" 

He gave her a slight glare. 

"I'm back!" Chat came in and called out, he was carrying a large bag. 

"Oh wow! That's a big kit" she said, the size of that bag was nothing compared to the size of a normal first aid kit. 

"Oh no, the kit is inside but I put some stuff in there too" he said before putting it down, "There is a medication for pain, but I need to inject it, it's supposed to be the strongest I could find" 

He zipped it open and Ladybug found clean sheets, blankets, pillow covers, antibacterial wipes and more much needed supplies. 

"These are perfect Chat Noir!" 

"I thought ahead to decrease the amount of trips that we may had to take in order to bring more over" 

"At least I can still feel my leg, it means that the blood flow is operating fine" Hawkmoth added. 

Chat turned to Hawkmoth in surprise, "Oh. You're talking" 

Hawkmoth gave the cat hero a glance. 

"So where do you want the dosage?" 

"Just poke it in my buttocks and be done with it, I can't stand this pain anymore I'm not kidding" he spat. 

Chat looked at Ladybug, "Welp.....okay.....if you say so...." 

Hawkmoth pushed the blankets off and angled himself so he can pull his pants down to expose some of his skin. "Go ahead" 

Chat leaned down, prepared the needle and made aim. 

"Ah?!" Hawkmoth almost jumped as the needle was injected, Chat pushed it all in at once quickly before pulling it out. "There!" 

Hawkmoth winced and rubbed his bottom. 

"Do you want a band-aid?" Chat giggled as he found this funny. 

"Chat!" Ladybug squawked. 

The Chat shut his mouth and safely exposed of the needle. 

She sighed as Hawkmoth pulled his pants back up, laid back down and sighed. 

"So. If it's okay we can lay you down on the floor and we can quickly change the blankets" she suggested. 

"Go ahead" 

"Okay. At three" 

The two heroes got him off the bed and onto the floor, before they changed the sheets, blankets and pillowcase. They moved him back onto the bed and covered him in blankets. 

"There you go" Chat said, patting the sheets. 

Hawkmoth hummed, "This is interesting" 

"What?" Chat asked. 

The villain realised something, "Now that I'm injured.......I'm at your beck and call"

Ladybug sighed heavily at that fact. 

"That depends. We will have to talk first, about what we're going to do"

Hawkmoth covered his miraculous with a hand defensively, "You are not taking my miraculous"

"Neither are you taking ours" Chat stated clearly as he crossed his arms. 

"How about we do this?" Ladybug started, "When we are in Paris, it's like a war zone between two forces. Here, it's no man's land"

Chat hummed, "I like that idea"

"It generates a structure in the room in which we can settle on, it makes all of us comfortable. But I have one question"

"What?"

"What's in it for me, or in this situation, for both of us?"

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other, "Umm......I think we can work it out as we go"

"Okay. Now I have another question"

"Shoot"

"Why haven't you already taken my miraculous?"

Chat didn't realise why he hasn't already but it was a good question to think about. 

"Well Hawkmoth......" Ladybug started, "Do you mind if I answer that?" She asked her partner before Chat nodded, "A miraculous may have the ability to change the universe and all that, but a human life is also as important. When I myself like to balance them together, I see that even the little things, even if they're a bit evil, that they should be given some care"

Chat turned to Ladybug in surprise at that response. 

There seemed to be a nice moment, before Hawkmoth broke it. 

"So point being, the miraculous isn't as important than a persons individual care"

"Um....yeah?"

"Oh god" Hawkmoth groaned. 

"What?"

"I'll make something very very clear"

They paused. 

"I won't engage in a relationship that involves friendship or care, I do not have a need for that"

"Oh........" Ladybug replied. 

The heroes didn't know why, but it seemed a bit sad. 

"Um, okay....." 

"I think we have some grounds now, I think I can agree on getting better and that we part ways to continue on as normal"

"Aright then, if that's what you want......"

"So, calculating the time of how long his leg would take to heal with a miraculous......" Chat tried come up with a guess. "Maybe a week or so, until you can get back onto your feet and get home, you can get yourself into a hospital safely after that"

"I have no disagreements on that"

"O-kay, so.....if you get hungry......maybe I can do breakfast rounds-"

"And I can do the dinner rounds! Great idea, it's the perfect times to check on him"

"Breakfast around eight..."

"And I'll do seven, perfect! Is that okay?"

"Well......if it fits your schedule....."

"Great then, we can do that!"

"What about your civilian life?" Chat asked. 

"Don't worry about it, I have that covered. Someone will cover for me"

"You mean your peacock partner?"

"Not answering that"

"Okay, what about entertainment?"

"Give me a sketchbook and a H1 pencil and I'll spend hours on it. And maybe a 500 page book, that will take me three days"

Ladybug's eyebrows lifted up in surprise, "Really?"

"I think you may have noticed that I'm not exactly great in the strength department due to the fact that I use akumas to fight for me, books have always been in my life, I will live on them for as long as I need"

"Well.......great, but, if you need anything, always ask"

"There is another thing you two are forgetting"

"Yes?"

"Where is the closest bathroom and how am I going to get assistance in relieving myself?"

The two heroes eyes widened in complete shock, thinking about why didn't they think of that. 

Hawkmoth sighed, "You two didn't realise that either of you could not just be involved in being around me, but also participate in helping me achieve the daily tasks?"

Chat felt the utter dread crawling through his skin. 


	2. Chapter 2

"No" Chat retreated at the very idea, "No, uh uh, no way"

"But Chat....." Ladybug was ready to argue. 

"It's either that or both of you move me onto a bedpan"

They both gulped heavily. 

"How about we give you some crutches? You can do it yourself" Chat suggested nervously, hoping that he would be keen to the idea. 

"Fine" Hawkmoth said and they both sighed out of relief, "But I might need assistance in some cases, in another, find a bathroom that isn't upstairs, otherwise it's the bedpan for both of you"

The two hurriedly went to look for a bathroom that may be blocked off, so Chat Noir made the best to rip the blocks off the nearest room, and they opened the door, to their relief, it was a bathroom, left as it was last. 

"Oh! Thank god!" Chat sighed. 

"Wait" Ladybug stopped him before she approached the toilet to push in the flush button, hoping that it would work. 

And that loud flush that was supposed to come up, didn't operate at all. 

Hawkmoth smirked to himself as he heard the two hears scream "NOOOOOOOO!!", for a moment he knew that he was going to enjoy this, he wouldn't get their miraculous but to be able to control their lives for a week or so brightened his spirits. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir came back looking quite defeated. 

"Well?"

"The shower works but not the toilet" Chat said, groaning. 

"But....." Ladybug came with an idea, "I think I have a solution"

"If you two are going to put adult diapers on me think otherwise" Hawkmoth scowled. 

"No. That wasn't my idea, but thanks for the heads up" 

Hawkmoth relaxed. 

"There is a gadget that I have seen in the supermarket once, it may be the solution to the problem here"

"What is it?"

"It's like......a bottle made like an urinal on the go, it doesn't spill so it will make our lives easier"

"Great but we need a bedpan, for the number two" Chat's ears flattened. 

"I can handle these things on my own but you have to take them off me"

"Well I suppose......"

"I can't believe you two, how can you handle a situation like this when you might have kids in the future? Changing diapers and all that" 

"Oh, you do have a point there" Ladybug nodded in agreement, she knew that she couldn't back down on this, if she cant' handle this then what about the diapers for her future three kids? He had a point. 

"Well then......it's midnight, do you want to turn in for the night?"

"Go ahead, I'll see you both soon. And before you go, I don't have any dietary requirements"

"Good to know, well, goodnight" Ladybug said. 

"The heaters good enough yeah?" Chat asked and Hawkmoth nodded, "Goodnight"

"See you later then"

They left and locked the front door, knowing that they would have to come back soon for breakfast. 

"I'm going now Maman!" Marinette sneakily packed a whole breakfast meal into her backpack and started heading for the door. 

"So early dear? What has changed?" Her Mother came out to her in surprise as she gave her breakfast. 

"I am on a self trial this week, for er- self study sessions in the mornings before school starts, I thought it would be a great idea to get myself waking up early!" She came up with the best excuse and chuckled nervously, hoping that it would throw her Mother off. 

"Well dear, I hope it goes well and that it suits your schedule, you know what to do"

"Thank you Maman, I'll see you after school!" she gave her a hug and left to head up into the nearest alley safe for transforming. 

"You're very kind to look after Hawkmoth in this way, even if it isn't in the best of circumstances" Tikki said as she popped out of her purse. 

"Yeah, even though I could never expect for him to get injured, I couldn't just leave him there. It's only until he get's better, but.....do you think I should tell Master Fu about this? I don't even know if I could find some way to get even ground before he leaves, he wants our miraculous"

"You'll find a way Marinette, I'm sure of it, even if Hawkmoth may be opposing against you, maybe you can find something you both can agree on"

"I hope so Tikki......we better get his breakfast to him soon"

Adrien woke up with Plagg floating beside him, holding his cheese with a good wide smile on his face. 

"What?" Adrien replied. 

"You kid always get into the weirdest situations but this.........this cannot get any better!" The kwami sang.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You get to wipe Hawkmoth's bum!" Plagg cackled. 

Adrien squawked in protest at the image of that, "NOT ON MY LIFE!" 

"Maybe you can give him some Camembert for dinner, that will get him to like you better"

Adrien groaned. "At least I could get some dinner and share it with him, eating with a villain would be better than eating by yourself"

"You're serious?"

"I'm sick and tired of Father not attending dinner with me all the time, I guess it would be nice to have some form of company" He got out of bed to change and when he got into his clothes, he grabbed his bag to go to the dining room. 

"Adrien" He heard Nathalie's voice and he turned to her. 

"Hey Nathalie, good morning"

"Have you seen your Father?" She asked, her face still as stoic as ever. 

"No, not since last week, why?"

The woman looked down at her tablet, her face almost going pale, before she nodded for him to go and have breakfast. 

_"That was weird....." _He thought. 

"Knock knock!" Ladybug said as she entered the lot, as the sun shone on part of the bed, she came in, and noticed that a bedlight right next to the bed was on, and Hawkmoth was laying there where she last left him but after she closed the door and approached him, she realised that he was only partially transformed, he had his mask on but his white hair was exposed and loose. 

_"What the...?"_

"I bought you breakfast" She said. 

Hawkmoth blinked a couple of times before groaning. "Finally, I was so bored......so do have that sketchbook yet?"

"Here" She passed it onto him along with a H1 pencil, the villain immediately took a hold of it, "Thank you" 

"No problem, I don't have any books yet but I'll have one soon" 

She then grabbed the table from around the corner and moved it in front of the bed, he managed to get himself up in a sitting position as Ladybug gave him a fruit salad and a cup of coffee. 

"There"

"Thank you"

Hawkmoth was about to eat before he noticed something, "This fork....."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's not recyclable" 

Ladybug gave him a surprised look, "Um....."

"Next time, bring me a steel fork instead so you can just wash it and it can be reused, single use plastic forks end up as waste, they ruin the earth"

"Oh. Okay" 

_"I could tell my parents to try and use recyclable forks instead of single use ones....." _she took in mind. 

Hawkmoth took his first bite of apple before Ladybug then took out the portable potty out of her yoyo, "Here, I found it in the store early last night"

"Thank you, that looks very useful"

"I'll put it here so you can reach it" she put it at his bedside, "Is your leg okay?"

"It still hurts but it's manageable. I had a moment with my kwami, it's not broken, just fractured so until I can get onto my feet I'll be okay"

"That's great news, but....how did you crash like that?"

Hawkmoth hummed, "I tripped and landed on the edge of the roof, after that, nothing but pain"

"It must have hurt horribly, good thing you didn't actually snap it in half for it to be exposed"

"Agreed, it may had gotten much worse"

_"Much much worse....." _He thought bitterly. 

"Well then, I have to go somewhere, I'll come and check up on you when I can"

"Have a good day then" Hawkmoth took a sip of his coffee as she left, and made sure that it was shut tight. 

Ladybug came back for lunch. 

"Knock knock!" 

"I'm not decent!" Hawkmoth shouted. 

She waited for a bit. 

"You can come in now!" 

Ladybug carefully opened the door nervously and came in to see Hawkmoth wiping his hands with baby wipes supplied from the bag. 

"Phew" she was glad that she didn't walk in on him, that would have been embarrassing. 

"You are very active ladybug, I uncertain whether or not if I have good or bad luck" Hawkmoth said sarcastically. 

"Har har" she came over and placed lunch on the table, "Here, a croissant with cheese and ham"

As Hawkmoth put his eyes on lunch, Ladybug was surprised when she saw his sketches all over the table. 

"What on earth.....? You draw?" she bent down to look at them, stunned. 

"Don't ask any more questions, I have had ideas all night and I really needed the sketchbook, I forgot to mention a sharpener, I had to use a nail to try and sharpen it using it's pointy tip" he said before taking a bite of the croissant.

"I'll give you a mechanical pencil" she picked up his pencil and observed how it was sharpened, "That's insane"

"When you don't have much, you have a thing for using your brain to come up with something using what you have available"

"Are you always like this? I mean......this answers why I have to fight your akuma's at night, it's crazy"

"When you really want something, sleep doesn't matter much" 

"Seriously? Our miraculous is that important to you?"

"Not just for me, for my son as well"

"Oh......you have a son?"

"Around your age"

"Well......why is it so important?"

Hawkmoth stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. 

"If I told you, what would you do with that information?"

Ladybug looked at him honestly, listening to her heart at that moment, "That depends on your answer"

"Then if I did tell you, why do you care?" 

Ladybug remembered back, "Because it seems very important to you. Last night.....when we found you....." she tried to word this right. "Your eyes were pleading with me"

Hawkmoth retreated back as she mentioned it, he didn't want her to bring that up. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong but........when you said that you'd rather be left for dead than to keep going on your villain business, it left me with the implication that without our miraculous, your life means nothing"

Hawkmoth pressed his lips, tightly. 

"To be honest......that being said, it breaks my heart a little. Why are they so important to you?"

The man came up with the best answer, "It's like you said Ladybug, a life is more valuable than a miraculous"

"A.....life?" She tried to see what he was getting at. 

"There is nothing for me in this world, not after it shattered in front of me. If I can't win your miraculous, I'm just better off......gone"

Ladybug frowned. "What about your son?"

"Nothing Ladybug, he hates me. He's better off without me, all he ever wants is his Mother"

The villain took a sketch before throwing it away. 

She looked at the papers and then came up with something, "Maybe.......with all the things you throw away, you could accept in your life. The universe doesn't give us more than we can handle, instead of trying to get what you want, you could open your eyes to what people offer you"

Hawkmoth grew silent after that. 

"The portable is full, you will have to dispose of the contents"

Ladybug sighed before she picked it up and went to handle it and when she came back to put the portable back in it's place, Hawkmoth spoke again. 

"Ladybug"

"Yes?"

"When I heal and get out of here, I will continue to fight you, even if it costs me a couple of limbs, I will fight, till I get what I want"

She frowned, at this point she knew that he was serious on what he was doing, and even if she can talk to him, there isn't much she can do about it. 

"Knock knock!" Chat cheerfully said at the door before coming in, he was greeted with a very unhappy Hawkmoth, glowering at him. 

"Wow. Grumpy much?"

The man growled, "My leg has been in pain for the last two hours!"

"Oh, do you want me to prick you again?" 

"Get to it!!" The man barked. 

"Okay okay! Geez, fine" Chat put dinner on the table to go and get another injection from the kit, so he could poke Hawkmoth in the butt again. 

"Owww!" The villain yelped. 

"Tee hee~" Chat giggled. 

Hawkmoth looked at him with a glare and the cat withdrew himself. 

"I hope you like thai" He changed the subject. 

"Ugh, as long as it isn't fast food"

"It's yummy though, pad thai" Chat put the needle away and then opened up Hawkmoth's dinner before handing him a pair of chopsticks. "Here"

When Hawkmoth started indulging himself, Chat got a chair from the nearby area and moved it up to the table so he can sit down and eat his meal. 

"Yum" Chat scooped up some noodles and gobbled them up. 

"Um, what are you doing?" Hawkmoth noticed his attendance at the table, "Don't you have a family to be with?"

"No"

"Father?"

"He's complicated"

"Mother?"

"She's missing"

That surprised Hawkmoth, "Oh........."

"Nice hair by the way, you should wear it more often, it makes you look less terrifying"

"I look terrifying?"

"You look the part as a villain"

"Who said I was a villain?"

"Um, you wreak havoc on Paris......"

"Excuse me, _I _don't wreak havoc on Paris, my akumas do"

"Well, when you put it that way yes, but you akumatise them"

"People have to agree to a contract before getting akumatised, I do not force them to do my deeds"

"I beg to differ"

"Says someone who hasn't been akumatised, people do become scared and confused afterwards but that's the after effects, so if you are confusing the process I wouldn't be surprised"

So........why do you say you're not a villain?"

"I want your miraculous, not to bring hell"

"Do you want to use our miraculous to bring hell?"

"What? No"

"I hope to believe that"

Hawkmoth sighed. 

"But really? Akumatise a child?"

"That wasn't my fault, I was aiming for the bodyguard"

"You could have let that go!"

"I ask myself why I didn't to this day, and don't ask about Mr Pigeon, I can't believe why he keeps on attracting my akumas"

"People attract akumas?!" 

"Of course, I'm the main controller but the butterfly goes out of my reach when emotions get too high"

Chat couldn't believe this, "WHY DIDN'T I NOT KNOW THIS?!" 

"Ladybug doesn't choose her lucky charm smarty pants!" Hawkmoth stated. 

Chat was left befuddled as Hawkmoth continued to eat his pad thai. 

"This changes everything" the cat hero said. 

"It does not"

"You're an actual person or you're really good at manipulating my mind"

"Believe what you want, but you and me, we know that we want different things. You want to save 'Paris' while I want save my beloved person"

Chat froze and then looked at Hawkmoth, "What did you say?"

The villain realised what he just said and froze. 

"Save your beloved person?" Chat repeated. 

Hawkmoth sat still and looked at Chat as he hoped that he didn't just figure out his plan. But Chat came together and started working it out, "Wait a minute....."

"Is someone ill?" he asked. 

Hawkmoth stayed quiet hoping for the best. 

"Hold on" Chat kept on thinking, "Beloved? Hang on a minute" his eyes went wide, "Are you in love?!" 

The man swallowed the remaining food he had in his mouth. 

"Oh my gosh!" Chat laughed, "You're in love with someone, well, as for me having a crush on m'lady, I never thought that you of all people would fight us for someone so close!"

Hawkmoth stayed still for a while more. "Zip your lips for the remainder of the evening, I swear to god"

"You can't make me, you can't even walk" Chat grinned. 

Hawkmoth scowled. 

"Tee hee~ Hawkmoth's got a giiiiirlfrieeeeeennddddd~~~" He sang out loud. 

With that, Hawkmoth rose up on his one working foot and gave Chat a very demeaning glare. 

"GET. OUT" 

His voice rang through the room like a lion's roar and Chat squeaked out of fear. 

"Come on, you wouldn't harm a little kitty would you?"

"Chat, why are you out the door?" Ladybug asked as she found Chat Noir outside sitting down on the pavement. 

"I think I touched a rough spot on him........." 


	3. Chapter 3

"What happened?" She asked him. 

"Well er........" Chat wanted to explain, "I.....can't say"

"Why not?" Ladybug started to wonder if he threatened Chat. 

"Well.......I figured something out, and I made a big thing out of it. He got mad, and threw me out"

"Figured what?" Ladybug got excited, "What did you find out?"

"Um.......he got me not to say anything....."

"Eh?"

"What can I say, he's very persuading. He's got a Shakespeare mouth, very good with many words, I bet he has a whole dictionary of em', weird, he must be a bookworm"

"If he can read a 500 page book in a short amount of time then he's a bookworm" she sighed. 

"Odd......I can't imagine Hawkmoth reading....."

"Me either, but he draws too"

"Eh? Really?"

"A lot. So.....I'm gonna check on him, and see what you did"

Chat was about to argue but she opened the door and went in to find Hawkmoth eating his dinner. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"He crossed a line and needed to meet the consequences" the man said. 

She sighed, "Whatever it was, sorry about that, he can be a little......"

"Overbearing?"

She was going to agree but held back, "Er.....no! Um, he's a sweetheart but his mouth and moves are flexible. What did you say to him?"

"That's between him and me, so stay out of it. If you want, since his time is out, bring him back in, his dinner is getting cold"

"Alright....." She went to the door and opened it, "Come in"

Chat slipped inside to get away from the cold and spotted Hawkmoth, "Hi"

"Sit down" the villain instructed. 

Chat gave him a surprised look, "Why?"

"Sit" Hawkmoth said sternly and Chat sat. 

"Do you have anything to say to me?" 

"Um....." Chat wondered, the villain was probably waiting for an apology but then again.....

"I'm sorry I offended you"

Hawkmoth smirked at that apology.

"And your sorry heart"

Hawkmoth turned at him, he used his pair of chopsticks to stab the remaining dumpling in Chat's meal and dragged it towards him. 

"What are you doing to my dinner?!" 

"It's mine now, because that's what you get"

"Give it back, I'm hungry!!" Chat swiped for it but missed. 

"All the more for me" 

"Noooooooo! I haven't eaten since breakfast!"

Ladybug looked at the scene before her, it was just.......weird. 

Hawkmoth stopped, he looked at Chat who was pulling his best miserable face. He didn't want to believe him until Chat's stomach growled. 

"It's still mine" Hawkmoth kept eating. 

Chat whined. "Ladybug, Hawkmoth took my dinner"

Ladybug crossed her arms, "He's right though, when you get a punishment, you should stick with it"

Hawkmoth rose an eye at her. 

"But he took my dinner!"

"To be frank, I'm the adult here" Hawkmoth said. 

"How old are you?"

Hawkmoth swallowed his food, "Really? Do you realise that you threw your manners off the table?"

"Sorry I asked"

"I'd like to think so"

Chat sighed, "So mean!" 

"You should treat your seniors with more respect" Hawkmoth stated. 

Chat groaned, "You're either worse or better than my Father"

"How so?"

"My Father never attends dinner, but while you are here yourself and that's great, I don't get the opportunity to eat"

"In that conclusion, I'm better than your Father"

"Why?"

"It has been researched that people and animals choose company and warmth more than food, even if you're really hungry" 

"Huh. Weird. It would explain some things"

"It does actually"

"How?"

"Considering the fact that you have no family other than your Father who you have a complicated relationship with, it would explain why you desire a relationship with Ladybug to fill up your poor lonely heart" 

"Ohhhhh Chaaaaat....." Ladybug awed at her partner, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

Chat was taken aback, "Um, you're always standing on the fact that we don't reveal anything to each other....in which I totally understand...."

"But Chat, if you we're lonely, you would have told me so! There are always ways, we can hang out anytime you like!"

"Really? Other than patrols?"

"Yeah, we're partners, we can also have fun if you like"

Chat looked at Hawkmoth and the villain rose an eye at him. 

"Since I have time, and well, Hawkmoth is out of commission, maybe we can go and get you some food, we can hang out"

"I'd love to"

Hawkmoth rolled his eyes at this scene. 

"Let's go then!"

As they started their depart, Chat mouthed a thank you to Hawkmoth. 

A good hour later, Chat came back much to Hawkmoth's surprise.

He came in with a book, a bedpan, and a leg cast to hold his leg together. It hurt, but it was much more comfortable. 

The black clad hero sighed heavily. 

"What is it?"

Chat grumbled, "We had a great time, I treated her to dessert, we chatted, got to know each other some more.........I thought we we're having the time of our life when we had a run together, she finally smiled at me like........she was finally recognising me as more than a partner. And then........she called me her best friend"

"Pffft" Hawkmoth snorted, before he started laughing. 

That dampened Chat's spirits. It was new to hear Hawkmoth laugh out of humor but, he really wasn't in the mood to experience it. 

"This is funny to you......?"

"Too bad, so sad. You seriously cannot expect that she can easily fall in love with you with just one night out"

"Really? I'm not so good with sort of stuff"

"Too right. Did you ever think that your jokes and puns work?"

"Do they?"

"They are ridiculous, I cringe ever time I hear one"

Chat sighed. 

"You are way out of her league, why do you even bother trying?"

"Because she's worth it, knowing you, you'd understand"

Hawkmoth pressed his lips together and grumbled, Chat Noir was really pressing it. 

"Right?" Chat wasn't sure if he was either right or wrong about that. 

Hawkmoth sighed, he didn't know if he could give in and give him some advice or say nothing and ignore it. He could say that love is just an electrical chemical reaction in the brain and any girl could make you fall in love, but that would be cruel considering that Emilie was never anything but a chemical reaction, he had to bite the bullet. 

"Is she the one for you?" He asked. 

"What?" Chat was surprised by the question. 

"Answer the question Chat Noir, you're pressing it with me"

"Um.....in my heart, I know that she is the one"

"Chat Noir, this is stupid for me to say but, when you are chosen as the wielder of destruction, to be placed as Ladybug's partner, you two are ying and yang. You two cannot work without their other half, in fact, you are stuck with her, you two are destined to be together, if there is a way, there is one out there that you have to figure out"

"REALLY?!" Chat beamed, his ears flipped up. 

"Calm down!" 

Chat's ears flopped down. "Sorry"

"In any case, she has to realise that soon enough that it doesn't matter if she falls in love with another, she's still stuck with you. She seems to know, since she's so against the idea of being with you. Even if she was, I wouldn't be surprised if it was your civilian identity"

Chat realised something, and got up, he started thinking. "You are so right"

"Mind telling me?"

"No. Goodnight" 

Hawkmoth groaned as Chat Noir left. 

"Good morning Hawkmoth!" Ladybug said cheerily. 

That startled Hawkmoth awake, "Ladybug!"

She giggled at his reaction. 

"If you're aiming to pursue a career to become an alarm clock, you're succeeding to be a rather annoying one!" he barked. 

"Aw Hawkmoth, somewhere in that dark dark heart, you have some kindness somewhere"

"Bite me" Hawkmoth spat, as he glared at her. 

"How is your leg?"

"I need another needle" 

"Sore again? Is it just as bad?"

"No, I think it's healing right"

"Then I'll give you some pills" she headed to the bag kit, and got out some pills and got him a bottle of water. 

"Here, swallow"

Hawkmoth sat up and received the pills, swallowing them both down before taking some water. 

"Thank you"

"I emptied the bedpan and portable potty"

"Many thanks"

"Cereal for breakfast, and some herbal tea for your recovery" Ladybug placed his breakfast on the table. 

He noticed the spoon handed to him, "Oh goody, a silver spoon, you listen well" he started indulging himself. 

Ladybug smiled at the praise and sat down while he ate. Hawkmoth started to hope that she was going to start conversing with him too. 

"I had a lovely night with Chat Noir, I must thank you"

Hawkmoth spluttered, "For what?" he looked at her like she was absurd. 

"For letting him talk to you"

"Actually, he was doing most of the talking like I was his psychologist, which is not my job"

"Either way, it's because of you that I get to meet him, and because of all of the things that have happened since you started sending akumas, good things had come across because of them. So thank you"

Hawkmoth rose an eye at her for the irony, but said nothing, it just felt weird being thanked by Ladybug. 

"Chat has told me some things of what you've said, about akumas going on about on their own, like with Mr Pidgeon"

"That fluffball should stop attracting them, I'm glad that he's an easy catch but, he's terrible. And that includes his character"

"I was wondering........if I could ask, when you akumatise them do you force them into a contract?"

Ladybug was thinking about the Mrs Bustier incident, since she was eased into the idea of turning people into kissing zombies, others seemed like they were forced because of their confusion, and there's Alya and Nino being Oblibio, she understood that they were upset and set on the idea of taking away peoples memories like they wanted to forget their super penguino ordeal. 

"They must be convinced enough to agree to let me akumatise them. People like the idea of letting me help them achieve their goals, while they aim for your miraculous in return, a pact must be balanced, so it's not a forced situation"

"Was there any force?"

"When a person is strong willed, it's harder to convince them, eventually, you'll get them on some grounds to agree. On the other hand, there are other people who are happy to be akumatised. It depends on the person, like that Lila for example, she was very willing to be akumatised, three times in fact"

"Three times?!" 

"Volpina, heroes day and chameleon"

Ladybug was shocked by this, "Geez. Wow" 

Hawkmoth proceeded to eat his breakfast. 

"Well, why are you telling me this?" 

"Because I'm not a villian" 

"What makes you say that?" 

"I'm just a man who wants your miraculous, I have no intention to hurt people" 

"But your akumas- ah" she figured, "You have no control over that either?" 

"No" 

"Can you give me an example?" 

"I told gorizilla to let you go in order for you to save that boy" 

"You mean Adrien? Awwwwww......" 

Hawkmoth didn't comment. Even when Ladybug looked smugly at him, "Could you prove to me that you aren't a villian?" 

"And how would I do that?" 

"I dare you to hug me in order to prove it" 

She watched as Hawkmoth's face constricted as he heard that, "What? No!" He backed away as she came up and approached him. 

"I dared you, no backsies" 

Hawkmoth frowned at her and groaned heavily, "You've got to be kidding me" 

The man slowly put his meal down, took a moment, and slowly.......hugged Ladybug. 

"There. You happy now?" 

Ladybug put her arms around him and squeezed as she giggled. Hawkmoth squeaked awkwardly. 

"You're really really warm!" She said in complete amazement. 

Hawkmoth had enough, he pushed her away and rubbed his arms to get rid of the feeling. "Ugh" be shuddered. 

"Not much of a hugger are you?" 

"Isn't that obvious?!" 

She hummed a smile. "You're a character"

Hawkmoth shuddered softly. 

"I got to go, enjoy breakfast. Oh and before I forget, here's a mechanical pencil" She handed him a pencil. 

"Finally, I used up the original pencil" He gave her the original pencil that was just a mere tiny piece of wood which was the stick end. 

"Um" she observed the pencil, "Wow. I can't believe you managed"

"Anything to keep my mind off my sore leg"

She gave him a smile, before she left. 

"Hey Hawkmoth" Ladybug greeted with lunch in her hand, the warmth from the heater instantly came in contact with her suit, she came in to notice, by her surprise, Hawkmoth's mask was completely gone, and his face was a very light pink, with his hair laid back rested, but she didn't recognise him. And there was no kwami, so she knew that he was camouflaged. 

His suit was still covering him, and he seemed to have managed to make a hole in one of the blankets to put his head through so he could wear it on his body. 

"Oh........how nice.....!" 

Hawkmoth noticed her and rubbed his hands together, "Ladybug" 

She shut the door, "How did you......?" 

"Don't gape, I made a hole in the middle by resewing it, rip it a bit and then grab the string to sew an entrance"

"But......how did you do it without knitting needles?"

"I used the pencil and the epipen in the kit"

"Using what you have again I see" She said before she came over and placed a nice bowl of soup on the table, "Here you go"

Hawkmoth sniffed and looked at the soup in surprise, "Oh......this smells nice. Where did you get this?"

"The Dupain Cheng bakery" 

"I thought they were a bakery.......?"

"It's a long story, I got your lunch" She groaned. 

"No worries. You don't need to explain, I'm more hungry for the soup than the explanation" Hawkmoth took a sip. 

"Also, I made something for you"

Hawkmoth stopped, put his spoon down and looked at her, "What?"

"Here" She got out a nice scarf out of her yoyo, "It's cold in here, I thought that you would need the extra body warmth"

Hawkmoth looked at the lovely knitted white scarf and received it, when he did Ladybug noticed that his gloves weren't on. 

He looked at it and examined the lovely knitting before he smiled, actually, smiled softly at it. 

"You like it?" She asked. 

"This is very exceptional craftsmanship, it is lovely, thank you" 

Relieved, and happy, Ladybug watched him put it on and immediately snuggle into the scarf. 

Smiling, she sat down. 

"I figured out a way to transfer you to a safer place, I want to talk about it tonight when Chat Noir is here" 

"Oh? Do you mind telling me how exactly you're going to do that?"

"Your whole face is exposed, we can just dress you and we can take you over" 

"Hmm.......that is a simple idea" Hawkmoth seemed to like it, "My suit will be covered too" 

"Yup!"

"So where exactly will you take me.......?"

"The grand Paris hotel, in one of the basement rooms" 

"A basement room is applicable......."

"The question is the price for the stay, it's.....out of my range"

"No need, I'll pay for it"

"What? Really?"

"Money is not a concern of mine. You can simply take my credit card, use it as a pay wave option and give it back to me"

"Oh okay, if that's okay with you....."

"That is the best thing I've heard all day ladybug. This place is not entirely sanitary"

"I agree, we should be able to get you out by early tomorrow morning"

"I look forward to it" 

Then, in the corner of Hawkmoth's eye, he spotted a feather, all too familiar. 

"Ladybug-" he pulled her down and she freaked out, "Wait- what? What's going on?!" 

"Sssh!" 

He held her down and eyed the feather, the villain felt unsettled about the fact that Nathalie went and transformed behind his back, to maybe find him. So he took the chance to talk to the feather. 

"Mayura, stand down. I don't want you transformed. Go" He stated clearly. 

"Eh? Mayura....?" Ladybug said out of surprise. 

"Quiet!" 

Ladybug squeaked before she closed her mouth. 

As Hawkmoth looked back at the feather, it started to float away. 

"Hmm......" He wondered. 

"Can I come up now?" Ladybug asked, she could still feel Hawkmoth's hand on her head. 

"Yes. You can" He let her go and she got up, "What was that about?" 

"Mayura knows I'm here, one of her feathers have been here" 

"Eh? Is that bad?"

"No. It shouldn't be, I told her to leave"

"Oh.......good then. I think.....?" 

"I hope she doesn't come and try and take me in this situation......"

"I'd like her not to ether, it would make things much more difficult" 

"I agree. Even though the news would freak out on you hiding me, I would probably be smiling at the back of my head"

Ladybug pouted, "Meanie" 

Hawkmoth chuckled. "I wish. I know you will come up with something" he sighed. "Honestly, I'm too soft on you kids"

"I'm fourteen" She said. 

"Oh my. Thank you for that information, that will be very useful"

Ladybug realised what she just said and gulped. As she did, Hawkmoth looked at her, "Calm down, I was kidding, I'm not that cruel"

"Oh....." She let out a breath. 

"Besides, don't you have something to do.....?" 

"Oh! Yeah" She remembered school, "I....gotta.....yeah" She got up and made a quick skip to the door, "Enjoy the soup!" 

By the time she left, Hawkmoth looked down at the scarf and snuggled into it. 

He had to admit, he was kind of touched by the sweet gesture. 

"You gave him a scarf?" Chat gaped at her when he first arrived that night. 

"Why not? It's cold in there" 

Chat pouted, "Where's my scarf?" 

"Oh Chat Noir, it's okay, I'm making you one as well" 

Chat smiled at her giddily, "I'm so looking forward to it!"

"I thought that this was supposed to be a meeting" Hawkmoth sighed. 

"Oh, sorry. So, yeah" She looked at Chat and then back at Hawkmoth, "The plan is that first thing in the morning around six am, we come here, dress you up and take you down the back door of the Grand Paris, I had a talk with Chloe, and we made a deal to keep a reservation quiet. While you are dressed up, we can get you into a proper hotel room, no one takes the basement rooms so it should be short and sweet"

"I know for a fact that the basement section is very unpopular considering that no sun comes into the rooms, I think you have made a very wise choice ladybug" Hawkmoth commented. 

Ladybug smiled at his approval. 

"But" Chat started, "The Grand Paris hotel rooms are like a thousand dollars per night!" 

"That's not a problem for me, I'll pass on my credit card and as long as you give it back to me on no-mans-land terms, I'm all in"

"Deal" Ladybug said. 

"You're kidding.You must be like, rich" Chat assumed. 

"Assume nothing Chat Noir"

Chat shrugged, "Oh well, at least we will all be having dinner together" 

Hawkmoth didn't like the sound of that. 

"So Chat, what did you bring?" 

"Japanese, I got you a bento, I hope you like sashimi" 

"Oh yes, I do" Hawkmoth received his dinner from Chat and received a pair of chopsticks before the hero gave one to Ladybug and then pulled out one for himself. 

Shortly, they were all eating together.

"So Chat, how was your day?"

"It was nice, I had a pleasant day"

"Me too!"

"That's nice, how about you Hawkmoth?"

Hawkmoth was not surprised that they wanted to include him in the conversation, he wanted to avoid it, but when he looked at their smiling faces, he sighed and bit the bullet. 

"In this horrid place? I have finished half of that book, used the mechanical pencil lead, and had a nap"

"I guess you haven't had much company....." Ladybug said. 

"My kwami needed feeding today, do you two have any grapes?"

"I can bring some tomorrow at breakfast"

"Great, the poor creature is really looking after me. I'm supposed to be in much more pain than I already am, he was very worried, he was at the point of tears, I was forced to comfort him"

Instantly, the two heroes stopped eating when they heard that. 

"Nooroo?" Chat asked. 

"Your kwami?"

"Yes. Him"

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other and then back at Hawkmoth. 

"I thought you kind of.......kidnapped him or something" Chat said. 

"No, I found him. And it's not what it sounds like, when we first met we had a nice connection with each other. Since I started aiming for your miraculous, he had been following on with understanding"

"Hmm.......I see....." Ladybug hummed. "I imagined it to be quite different"

"You don't know the facts Ladybug"

"That's true. We can only determine or imagine what it may be like, but it's not always true"

"You're right m'lady, we can only know the facts from the man himself"

They both looked at him. 

"Maybe he isn't a monster after all" Chat concluded. 

Hawkmoth scowled at him, "Excuse me?" 

"I told you that when we first found him, he's a person" Ladybug said. "We just didn't know much about him"

"Huh. I learned something today, it seems like Hawkmoth can be a human being"

Hawkmoth didn't know how to feel about that, "I just want your miraculous so this can be over"

"What's worse, you being with us or not having our miraculous?"

"I think you know the answer to that question"

Ladybug sighed before Chat grinned at him, before he winked. 

"Don't press it Chat Noir" Hawkmoth mouthed. 

"What was that?" Ladybug asked. 

"Nothing" Chat replied. 

"But-"

Chat stuffed his mouth with sushi and walked out the door with his meal. 

Concerned, Ladybug looked at Hawkmoth, "What did you say to him???!" 


End file.
